Christmas Time!
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Emma has no clue what Henry wants for Christmas. Charming Family Fluff kinda Henry/Emma Emma/Neal (Yes I Know). Oh and Always have to have a few lines with Ruby XD One Shot XD I own nothing.


**A/N- Okay so I decided I am gonna have Neal here too just because I love him and Emma as a couple but this is mostly an Emma Henry Bonding/ Charming Christmas! :) I hope you like it!**

It had been 3 weeks since Emma and Snow had made it back into Storybrooke. It was just about Christmas time and Emma honestly had no clue what to get Henry for Christmas. She talked to her now Boyfriend also Henry's father. He told her everything about August and yet as much as she hated him for leaving them 11 years ago she still loved him so much and Forgave him. As for August she confronted him and yelled and screamed at him he just stood there because he knew he deserved it all. Then he held her in a hug so she cried. That's why for some odd reason she is still good friends with him. Even though he told Neal to leave and gave Henry too the Evil Queen, Emma noticed he was helping her find her family. Neal and Charming actually got along pretty well and Snow liked him a lot too.

"What do you think our son wants for Christmas?" Emma said Neal was still getting use to the OUR son part but that was okay.

"I have no clue I can't even remember what I wanted when I was that young."

"Fine I guess I will ask him after school."

"Shouldn't you be meeting him at Granny's soon." Neal said giving Emma another hug.

"Yes I should be." Emma said

"Well I am going to be out most the night you father wants me to help him and then I have to finish some paper work and then I might head to bed early." He said.

"Sound fine I will see you later then." Emma said giving Neal a kiss.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too Neal and I am glad you are back I am sorry I hated you." Emma said kissing him again

"I don't blame you." He said and Emma left there little apartment. Neal talked with Gold and he allowed them to rent an Apartment right next too were Snow and Charming were staying until they could figure out how too live in the castle they stayed with the apartments it was small and homy. It was perfect it let Emma and Neal have a little home with Henry but also allowed them to be right near Snow and Charming.

\She had no clue what to get him. The little talk with Neal did nothing only because he hadn't a clue either. She sat at the diner very puzzled that's when he walked in to the diner he set down his bag in the booth and sat across from his mom.

"Hey Kidd how was school?" Emma asked her son.

"Are you ever going to call me Henry?"

"Of course I will but Kidds your nickname." Henry shrugged.

"Something bothering you Henry?" Emma asked concerned about her son. Henry stood up and walked around the table sitting next too his mom. He just hugged her.

"I just missed you so much."

"Henry it's okay I am here now."

"I know I just don't want you to leave again."

"I won't I promise I won't." Emma said kissing her son's forehead and hugged him back. Ruby walked over giving them hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"We didn't order?" Emma stated. Ruby looked at her with a smile.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't know what you guys would order.." She said walking off Emma and Henry looked at each other and laughed.

"Is um Dad going to stop by?" Emma was shocked how fast Henry warmed up to calling Neal dad only because She didn't think Henry ever had a dad in his life the only father figure in his life was Charming which was now his Grandfather.

"Not today he is really busy and he said he is going to get to sleep early after helping your grandfather out."

"He's been working a lot since he got here." Henry said.

"Well it gives me some more time to spend with you though." Emma said Henry smiled.

"At least we get Christmas all together!" Henry said Emma was happy her son could get this have a mother and a father for him.

"Okay so what do you want for Christmas?" Emma asked Henry he looked at her sipping his hot cocoa.

"I have no clue." Henry said Emma thought and then it clicked.

"I know this might sound nuts but let's get out of town for a day or two and there is a place I think you would love." Emma said.

"Where?" Henry asked Emma smiled.

"That is a surprise get your coat and I will just call Ma...Mom and Da...d" Emma said still struggling with the fact their her mom and dad and that David isn't David he is Charming.

"Okay!" They finished there hot cocoa's Emma left some money on the table and Henry grabbed his coat and bag. The 2 headed for her car once they were in Emma started driving out of Story Brooke.

"Hey Kidd if you want to sleep and rest a little you look tired it's a long drive." Henry nodded and shut his eyes. Emma looked over to her son he was peacefully asleep. After an hour they arrived to there destination. Toy's R Us.

"Kid wake up we are here." Emma said nudging her son he woke up slowly.

"Are we there yet?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes" She said he looked out the window and a huge smiled appeared on his face. Much like the one Neal always gave Emma.

"This is going to be awesome!" Henry said getting out of the car.

"Pick out 5 presents price don't really matter but I am sure you will find things you like." Henry gave his mom a huge hug and then ran towards the store dragging Emma behind him. Emma smiled they got into the store and Henry grabbed a cart he started looking around the entire store. Emma just walked around there were so many toys she stopped in front of the Barbies and laughed. Snow White and Prince Charming barbie dolls. Henry looked at her.

"You should get them that as a joke."

"How is it funny though?" Emma asked her son.

"Didn't you just laugh?" Henry stated Emma nodded. "If you don't get them I will get them."

"Fine." Emma said throwing them in Henry's cart.

"OMG that's perfect!" Henry said and laughed.

"What?!" Emma asked her son confused.

"Get Everyone Doll's of themselves it's brilliant and if you don't I will but you are paying." Henry said with a smile. Oh how Emma loved her son. She and her son went up and down the barbie isles finding most the dolls they could find.

"Found the last one!" Henry said holding up Frankenstein barbie doll. Emma just laughed and looked into the cart. There had to be at least 15 maybe more barbies doll's surprisingly they found a lot more then they thought, Red Riding hood and Granny with a wolf it was a set. Then there were 7 doll's of the 7 Dwarfs, Belle, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Mad Hatter, and a few others. Then Henry ventured off finding other stuff for himself. Emma just walked behind him with the cart some how she got stuck with it. She lost Henry in the isles but then found him he was staring at this huge LEGO set.

"Do you think dad would be willing to help me with this?" Henry said showing Emma it had about 2000 pieces and was a whole down set.

"I am sure he would!" Emma said placing it into the cart. "What else you want 4 more things Henry?" Henry looked around and picked up and Air-soft gun.

"Really Henry?" Emma said.

"I am just looking I rather shoot arrow with a crossbow like Grandma then this." Henry said Emma just laughed that sounded so ridiculous but it was so true at the same time. She had some lesson's with her mom with that an it was pretty fun. Henry through a few more stuff in way over 5 things but that was okay Emma really didn't mind.

"Do you want to get a Wii?" Emma asked Henry had the biggest smile on his face.

"YES! We can teach Grandma and Grandpa how to play too!" Henry said they grabbed at Wii and Henry picked out some games to go along with it with some accessories.

"Okay well I think we are all good.

"Hey Mom can I get that big stuffed animal?" Henry said pointing to a big yellow Lab stuffed animal.

"Sure why not." Emma said Henry ran and got it the thing was the size of him. They proceeded to the check out. They counter clerk looked at them funny with the amount of dolls but they just ignored her. Once they got to the car they started filling the trunk with toys. And then the stuffed dog which Henry already named at White Chocolate was placed in the back. The two sat in the car and Emma looked at Henry.

"All Set?"

"Can I get some clothes too?" Henry said Emma nodded and they drove to the JC Penny's across the street. They didn't spend long though Henry new his size and just grabbed a few pairs of jeans. T shirts and hoodies.

"Are you trying to look different?" Emma asked her son Henry looked at her.

"No it's just with Regina I never got to wear anything else but Khaki's and Polo shirts, I always had to dress nicely." Henry said Emma threw in some clothes for her too it's been a while since she actually got some new clothes. They looked at the shoes and each got a few new pairs. Emma also got a pair of black high heels not sure why but they looked really cute then she noticed the dresses.

"You should get that green one you would look very pretty in it and it matches those Heels you got!" Henry said Emma laughed.

"Fine I will go try it on just wait outside okay?" Henry nodded Emma usually didn't do this type of stuff but for her son she did. She got it on it fit perfect. She never really got dresses it just wasn't her. She walked out of the changing room.

"Mom you look so Pretty!" Henry said. Emma thanked her son and walked back into the dressing room. She had to get a dress anyways only due to Snow saying they were to have a New Years party and she told her to get a dress, Emma had planned on borrowing one from Ruby but then she found this dress.

"Mom what should I get dad for Christmas?" Henry asked. Emma had already gotten her present for Neal but that was a secret.

"How about a football maybe he can teach you."

"But I suck at football." Henry said

"That's why I said he could teach you." Emma said with a laugh. "Your father is actually a very good football player."

"He is?" Henry said. Emma thinks back to when he was telling her about High school star quarterback.

"Oh yes and I am sure he will love to show you how to play." Emma said.

"Okay!" Henry said finding a football in the sports section and put it in the basket.

"I think that is it." Emma said looking in the full basket. Henry nodded. After they payed they walked out of JC Penny's with a cart with about 600$ worth of clothes including the dress.

"Okay that is enough shopping for now I am going to have to work forever to pay for this bill." Emma said with a laugh. They stated driving back to Story Brooke.

"I had a lot of fun today mom." Henry said

"I am glad you did I am going to wrap up some of your presents though."

"Fine including the clothes?" Henry asked.

"You can pick out one outfit and I will Wrap the rest up you can get in 2 days."

"Fine including the Wii?" Henry said Emma laughed.

"No we can play that tonight I would like to see how Mom and Dad do with that."

"Hey that was the first time you didn't hesitate saying that."

"I noticed." Emma said shocked. But smiled at her son.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry." Emma said Henry hopped in the back seat once Emma was stopped at a red light she looked back at him.

"Why the back?"

"I can use my stuffed dog as a pillow duh." Henry said Emma just laughed and started to drive once the Green light came on heading home.

They didn't get back into Story Brooke until 9 that night. They got up the stairs and manged to bring all the presents and clothes into the living room of there small apartment. Emma kicked off her boots and Henry did the same with his shoes.

"Okay Kidd now go get ready for bed and I will be in too tuck you in got it?" Emma said

"Could you read me a story too from the book?" Emma was still shocked at 11 her son wants to be tucked in and read a story but that made her wonder if Regina ever did that for him probably not and she was making up for lost time.

"Got it!" The two went there separate ways. Emma went to her room to get into some flannel PJ's and a t shit and Henry got his teeth brushed while getting into some PJ's himself. Emma walked into her son's room about 15 minutes after. He layed in bed already passed out. He had his arms wrapped around his huge new stuffed dog. She pulled the cover and tucked it around him so he was nice and warm due to the cold weather. She moved the book on to the bed stand and kissed him goodnight.

"I love you Henry" She whispered and went back to her room and crawled into bed wrapping her arms around Neal. She wish they could have this 12 years ago but knowing there luck if he stayed they would most likely have 3 or 4 kids already and have no sleep at all. Emma thought she laughed. The next couple days went by really slowly but some how they managed. Emma had wrapped up every single presents and it was well over 25 presents she didn't notice how over board they actually got with the whole shopping thing once the New Year hit she will be spending a lot of hour's in the office. She dropped off every doll in the mail box with a note to the person saying Happy Holiday's and that her and Henry thought this would be cute. Thankfully everyone who got one thought it was funny as well.

*****ONCE***ONCE***ONCE*****

Henry ran into Neal and Emma's room and jumped on their bed. Waking them up.

"MOM DAD! It's Christmas get up get up get up it's time for presents!" Henry said a little more excited then he should be but then again it was his first Christmas with his actual Family. Neal rolled over.

"Merry Christmas Henry!" Neal said getting up Emma rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Kidd Merry Christmas go wake up your grandparents okay?" Emma said knowing they were most likely up and already making breakfast.

"Okay!" Henry said running out of the room out the apartment next door to his grandparents.

"Merry Christmas Emma!" Neal said giving Emma a small box she looked at him. They were both sitting up in bed. "Open it." Neal said Emma slowly unwrapped the box and there was a beautiful diamond ring in it..

"Neal!"

"Think of this as a promise ring I mean It's a promise that I will never leave okay."

"So your not purposing?"

"Well it depends would you like me too?" Emma nodded.

"Okay Emma Swan will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Emma said and kissed him accepting the ring and the two finally got up. They walked into the living room were Henry sat with is Grandparents.

"Wow you got them up fast." Neal stated.

"We were already up." Snow said with a smile.

They little family of 5 started opening presents and finally for once Henry was Happy, Happy he had a family and parents and even grandparents that cared for him very much.

**_The End_**

**A/N- Ending crappy but that was a lot longer then I thought it would be hope you liked it tell me what you think!:) Review**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
